Mile High Dream
by cubedcinder128
Summary: Saria and Malon both have a surprise for Link. A BIG surprise.
1. Saria

Mile-High Dream 

_(CubedCinder128_)

Link and Saria have been good friends for a long time. They've played games in the Lost Woods, chatted with each other in the Kokiri Forest. They've pretty much got the type of friendship we had as kids. It was nighttime, and the two have just returned from the Lost Woods.  
"Whew! That was fun, Link! You're just too good at that target shooting!" Saria said.  
"Just shows how much you learn when you're saving the world." Link said.  
The two were now a few yards away from Link's house.  
"You know, Link, I've been hiding this dream I've had for a long time. And I wish it would become reality soon." Saria said.  
"And what's that?" Link asked.  
"If you ever leave the Kokiri Forest again, I want to go with you. I want to save the world with you." Saria said.  
Link stared at Saria for a few seconds, and then broke into laughter.  
"You? Save the world? With me? Hahahahaha! Give me a break, Saria!" Link said.  
"Hey, I don't think it's very funny!" Saria recoiled back.  
"Sorry, Saria, I just don't think you're cut enough for the job. Besides, you know you can't leave the forest and expect to survive!" Link said.  
"Oh yeah! Well, if I was a hero like you, I could probably make myself... uhhh... 100 feet tall! And I could crush literally any bad guy beneath my feet!" Saria shouted at Link, who was climbing up towards his treehouse.  
"Sure, sure. Nice story, Saria, but try not to sleep on it!" Link said, as he entered his house.  
All Saria could do was trot off towards her house and into bed. Before falling asleep, the only face you could see on her was the one of disappointment.

The sun rose upon Kokiri Forest, which usually is a sign of getting up for the children. Link slowly opened his eyes, looked out at the morning sky from beyond his curtains, then jumped out from his bed. Just as that happened, an extremely bright light started shining towards Link's house. It was so bright, Link had to cover his eyes as he fell to the ground. The light was gone, and Link rose from the floor. He began to get the feeling that something was up, so he drawed his Kokiri Sword and shield as he left the house.  
Link climbed down as usual, but once he reached the ground, he noticed something wrong. As he backed away, there was a bigger area of grass around not only the house, but around Link as well. Some of the grass was even taller than him! As Link kept backing away, trying to figure what was happening, he felt himself stopping against a wall. Link quickly turned around ready to strike, but all he saw in front of him was green. He stared at the object for a few seconds, realizing it to be a boot, a boot from a Kokiri child.  
Link decided to look up to see who is belonged to. He looked up, and up, and up, and up when he finally saw a face. The face turned out to be Saria! Link backed away a little just to check, and it indeed was Saria. Except she was probably hundreds and hundreds of feet tall!  
Link screamed in horror as he tried to run away, but when he was going up towards the sky instead, he knew the giant Saria had already gotten him.  
"Teeheehee! Well, what do you think of your new size job, Link?" Saria said, speaking softly so that she wouldn't blow away Link's ears.  
As Link was struggling to break free, all he could shout was: "My size job?! You're probably bigger than the Great Deku Tree!"  
"No, no, no. You remember that flash that nearly blinded you inside your house? Well, that came from me. It turned out I have a power to shrink objects to whatever size I want! So I shrunk you to only one inch high." Saria explained.  
"But why, Saria? Why to me?" Link said.  
"Well, there was one person who said I wasn't cut for the job of being a hero. That person just laughed at the idea, leaving me down for the night. I think that person was... oh, you! Teeheehee!" Saria said.  
"Oh great..." Link said.  
"And now that you're smaller than a doll, you can stay and live with me forever! Let's go to my house, shall we my little pet?" Saria said to Link.  
"Wait! Please stop this, Saria! I'm really sorry for yesterday!" Link said, trying to convince Saria to let go, but she wouldn't listen as the two headed for Saria's house.

Saria sat Link down on the floor, leaving him to wonder what she would do to him first. Link then watched Saria take off her boots, something he hadn't see her do in a long time. Link, suprisingly, was able to take the awful smell of Saria's feet, as she stood once again in front of Link at full height.  
"Now, as my new servant, I demand you worship my feet! I don't care how you do it, whether it's licking or rubbing, I want to see you do something!" Saria said to Link.  
Link sighed as he began to rub the tops of her toes. Even if he was too small for anyone else's eye to see, he was feeling heavily embarrassed by having to all of Saria's work for her. Saria was giggling as he was doing this. Suddenly, a call was heard from outside for Saria.  
"Link, get into my boot. You'll be safe in there!" Saria said.  
"Are you sure about that?!" Link said. He knew he was heading for trouble.  
"Sure, just get in. Let me help you a little." Saria said.  
What Saria meant by this was that she picked up Link again, and just closed her eyes. Link didn't know what she was doing until he could feel the same shrinking effects as before. Saria opened her eyes again, seeing her friend now at only a quarter of an inch tall (1/4). Link at first didn't want to hide in the boot, but he knew that if he didn't follow orders from Saria, he'd be crushed for sure. So he jumped into the left boot. Saria then put her boots on, and headed outside to meet Mido.  
  
"Saria, why are all those bushes behind the house?! I wanted them all gone!" Mido said, apparently in an angry mood.  
"Oh come on, Mido, I think they look fine back there! Tell your servants to leave those bushes alone!" Saria said.  
Mido thought about it for a little, then responded. "OK, if you say so. You're like the queen of this place."  
"Teeheehee! Yes, I know." Saria said.  
While all this discussion was going on, Link was still stuck inside Saria's left boot. He was doing his best not only to hold his breath inside the airless left foot, but to avoid being crushed by her gargauntan toes. Link then suddenly realized that he still had his Kokiri Sword with him, when with all the minitaurization he's been through. He used it to cut through Saria's boot. He felt sorry for ruining Saria's favorite pair of boots, but it was his only chance of escape. Link withdrew his sword and went through the newly-formed hole in Saria's boot, and started to make a breakaway for his house. He wasn't making much distance from the two giants Mido and Saria due to his small size.  
"Hey, have you seen Link anywhere lately?" Mido asked to Saria.  
Saria looked down at her left boot to check on Link, but immediately noticed the hole at the end of it. She had apparently forgotten to dispose of Link's tools when she shrunk him. Without making much of a face on her boot, she faced Mido once again.  
"Link? Uhhh... well... I heard he had to go save the world again." Saria said.  
"Him again?! Why is it always him instead of me? I don't get it!" Mido said.  
"Neither do I. I guess he's the, well, luckier one." Saria said.  
"You're probably right. Oh, well, I gotta go now. I'm still putting flowers down for the Great Deku Tree." Mido said, leaving Saria by herself again.

As soon as Mido was completely out of sight, Saria began to think about where Link could've gone. She quickly came up with an idea.  
"You know what, I'll bet he foolishly went back to his house. Teeheehee! He thinks he can escape his much bigger girlfriend..." Saria said, giggling as she spoke.  
She started walking towards Link's house, and sure enough, spotted Link trying to reach the ladder to his house, which was small as well. Saria slammed her boot down directly in front of Link, knocking him to the ground as a result. Link looked up once again at the giantess.  
"Thought you could get away, huh?" Saria said to the tiny Kokiri hero. "Remember I said you could live with me forever, well I can show you another meaning of that!"  
Saria then raised her foot into the air, and it came down not on Link, but on his house, shattering it to pieces. Link couldn't say anything as Saria picked him up off the ground again. Saria then used her gigantic fingers to pry loose Link's sword and shield, which he had always kept behind his back. The two were heading for Saria's house again.  
  
Link was once again on the floor staring up at his gigantic friend.  
"(sigh) You know, Link, with this shrinking power, I could've been one of Hyrule's greatest heroes. My crushing ability is pretty good too, as I did with your house. I really could've been fantastic as one of Hyrule's greatest heroes, but you had to come in and reject my offer. You broke my heart right when you said no. I'd let you apologize, but it's too late for that. Instead, I might as well take your place by doing just one thing" Saria said.  
With that, Saria raised her foot again, and this time bringing it down slowly onto Link. Link desperately tried to escape, but it was with no use. He was trapped under Saria's huge boot. Link screamed loudly in extreme pain, he knew that this was the end.  
"Saria! Saria! I'm... (ouch!) I'm sorry! Please, (ouch!!) please let me go! I'll let you, (OUCH!) I'll let you be a hero! PLEASE! You can't, (ow!) do... this... to me!" Link said, trying to speak over his pain.  
"Sorry, Link. But this is for the best..." Saria said, putting more pressure onto her boot.  
Link knew he can no longer move himself free. He was beginning to see stars, lots of painful stars. He felt his chest, and the rest of his body, starting to come apart. Suddenly, after the incredible snapping of the chest, and basically everything else in his body, Link knew he was dead. All went black for our hero.

Suddenly, Link's view came back as he woke up with a huge startle. Link looked around, expecting to be in whatever place dead heroes go to. But, after looking around, he could only realize one thing.  
He was looking around his room.  
It was still nighttime, and Link couldn't understand. Instead of going back to sleep, he stepped outside and climbed down from his treehouse. With heavy sweat and a stiff neck, he looked around to see that he and his treehouse were... towering above the grass like normal. Link, looking around the rest of the village, then realized the truth.  
"(sigh) Wow, that was one nasty nightmare." Link said.  
Link was not crushed by Saria for real. It was only a nightmare. He was going to jump for joy that he was still alive but the whole village was asleep, so he couldn't risk waking up anyone. Link was going to climb back up to his treehouse, but he decided to do one last thing: check on Saria.  
Link entered Saria's house quietly, and saw she was in her bed. Link walked up to her to make sure he wasn't still dreaming, but it was true, Link was back in real life. It was clear, Link was once again the same size as Saria. His head wasn't smaller than her boot, he didn't have to look up at Saria, and it seemed the only thing she could crush to death was a small twig. Link was about to head outside, but Saria saw him leave.  
"Link!" Saria said. Link turned around with a startle. "What are you doing up so early?"  
Link went back over to Saria. "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier."  
"Oh, Link. You don't have to apologize. As I went to sleep, you were right. I don't think I'm really cut for this hero stuff. I don't have the strength to leave the forest, the Great Deku Tree is what gives me life, even if it's dead. And if you did save the world all by yourself, I figure you can take care of yourself from now on." Saria said.  
"Really? Oh, Saria." Link said. "Thank you."  
"No Link, thank you." Saria said back. "Now you better go back to sleep, you wouldn't want to wake up anyone else around the village."  
With that, Link left Saria's house and reentered his house. As he went back to sleep, he felt relieved that Saria accepted his apology. Because if she didn't, the nightmare he went through could've been real.

_END_


	2. Malon

Mile-High Dream 2 

_(CubedCinder128)_

For years, Link had been able to sleep very well every night at Kokiri Forest. But at least for tonight, this just wasn't the case. Minutes ago, Link was able to escape a horrific nightmare, in which Link was to be crushed to the might of his good friend Saria. He walked back and forth around the house, trying to drop the subject, but it just kept coming back to haunt him. He kept thinking, what if he had the same dream again? Only this time with either Malon, Ruto, or maybe even Princess Zelda! Link eventually paced himself to sleep finally, unaware of the danger he was about to face...  
  
When Link opened his eyes, he no longer found himself sitting on his bed at home, but he looked around to discover himself on Lon Lon Ranch. As Link was walking around, however, he began to get this collapsed feeling. He didn't think Lon Lon Ranch was this big last time he visited, since he wasn't making much distance to the horse grounds. He tried not to think that he was shrunk again, as he had severely hoped that the nightmare would never bring up its ugly head again.  
Suddenly he starts to hear this odd thundering sound, and the ground was slightly shaking a little too. He felt it coming from behind, so he turned around and simply fell at the sight he saw. It was Epona, and she was coming towards Link at lightning speeds. But to make matters worse, this Epona was incredibly huge! Link tried to draw his sword and shield in an attempt to slow the horse down, but his tools were gone. Link then ducked down to the ground and braced for impact, hoping it was just another nightmare.  
All of a sudden, however, all the excessive noise had stopped. Link slowly opened his eyes and lifted himself up off the ground. When he looked around, he saw the same gigantic Lon Lon Ranch, and the same gigantic Epona. Apparently, Epona had stopped! Link was about to breathe a sigh of relief when all of a sudden the rider of Epona had leapt off. Link quickly recognized the rider to be... Malon! Except for two things, she looked a little older, like she was about 15 years old to Link's best guess. The other difference was... she was huge!  
"Hey there, little hero!" Malon said to Link.  
Just like in the Saria nightmare, Link turned around and attempted to run for cover, but this would prove to be a worthless attempt, as he was heading towards Malon at eye level. There was no way now he could escape her tight, firm grip.  
"Oh no, not again..." Link muttered to himself.  
"Teeheehee! You're going to love what I've got in store for you!" Malon said.  
With that, the two headed for Malon's room. As Link was being carried there, all he could assume was that the nightmare had returned.

Just like the last dream, Link was standing on the floor, wondering what the giant Malon was going to do with him. Malon took off her boots and stood at full height in front of Link. Link felt crushed at his size, he wasn't even half the size of Malon's big toe!  
"Go on, hero, just smell my toes!" Malon said.  
"I knew this was coming..." Link said to himself.  
Link once again felt embarrassed of having to do a little girl's work, even if it's smelling her toes. Link did a little licking on them also, just to satisfy her whole. When he finally finished, Malon spoke once again.  
"Teeheehee! That was good! That's why you're the hero, right?" she said.  
"Uh, yeah." This was all Link could say.  
"Now, I need to do some work on the ranch. Why don't you climb into my boot and enjoy the ride?" Malon said.  
Without hesitation, knowing that he'd be crushed for denying even one order from her, Link jumped into Malon's right boot. Malon put her boots and headed for the ranch, leaving Link in an airless space.  
  
Link was really in trouble now, as without his tools, he wouldn't be able to break out of Malon's boot. He was probably going to suffocate inside. Link decided to climb on top of Malon's gigantic toes, in order to avoid being crushed by them. As he got up there, he noticed a little hole on the top of the shoe. To a regular-sized person, this was considered a regular peephole, but to someone extremely small like Link, it was his chance at an escape route.  
"(sigh) Ladies these days don't take care of their footwear." Link said.  
Link got to the top of Malon's foot and started to charge towards the hole. But all of a sudden, Malon's foot was rocking everywhere and all over the place. Link got the impression that she was moving again. He was knocked off of her foot and was back at the front of the boot, just inches away from Malon's toes. Link suddenly felt the shaking stop, and the toes seemed to fade away from Link. The shoe was open again, and Link was about to climb out, but the shoe was turned upside-down, leavign Link to fall out of the shoe and miles towards his unhappy landing.  
Luckily, though, Malon caught the tiny Kokiri hero. When Link looked around Malon, the two were not back in Malon's room, or even on the ranch. Instead, they were inside the barn, where all the Lon Lon Cows stay.  
"Hey hero, while I was on the ranch, I came up with something else fun to do with you!" Malon said, keeping a tight grip on Link.  
"And what's that?" Link said.  
Malon suddenly reached for a halfway-full bottle of Lon Lon Milk and dropped Link inside. Link was now swimming in a sea of milk as he was trapped inside the bottle. Link began to get a bad feeling.  
"Well, it was nice knowing you, hero!" Malon said, with her face planted against the bottle.  
"Oh no..." Link said.  
Those were apparently the hero's last words, as Malon tilted the bottle back towards her mouth, and started to drink all the milk. As Link was now inside her mouth, he was attempting to outswim the milk, but the force of the milk proved this attempt worthless. It was like being stuck to a waterfall, with no one to help. When Link and the milk were past the tongue, they were both heading towards the great dark abyss down below. Link had already guessed that this was Malon's stomach. Link closed his eyes, and awaited his death.

Link expected total blackness for the rest of his life, but when he opened his eyes again, he was... home. Home. It was another nightmare. He could tell because of the heavy sweat falling from his forehead. His heart was beating real fast also. Once again, he stepped outside, and it indeed was Kokiri Forest. The giant Malon was only a nightmare, just like what he went through with the giant Saria. The morning sun was about to rise, which disappointed Link completely, as he had gone through his first sleepless night in years.  
"I have to speak with Zelda..." Link said.  
He thinks Princess Zelda would be able to solve all his troubles, because he couldn't have the same nightmare twice, not with Ganondorf gone. So as the rest of Kokiri Forest was beginning to awaken, Link set out towards Hyrule Castle and Princess Zelda to seek guidance.  
  
But little did he know that the worst of his nightmares was yet to come...

_END_


End file.
